Strike a Match
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek catches Penelope watching him dancing while at the bar. 2007.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-**_ This story takes place in between season two episode thirteen, which was called No Way Out (Frank at the diner in Nevada) and season two episode fourteen, which was called The Big Game (couples getting murdered on Super Bowl Sunday). _

_At the start of The Big Game the team is at the bar and Penelope watches Derek dancing. This fic goes back to the week before when she is doing the same thing._ _During The Big Game, when Derek is dancing the song playing is Push It by Rick Ross. In this fic he is dancing to Yo, Excuse Me Miss by Chris Brown, a hit in 2006._

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter One**

**Last week in January 2007**

The base in the song thrummed through his hot, hard body as her eyes devoured him whole. Damn, when it came to turning him on she could do more with just the look in her eyes than most women could do with their whole bodies.

For all the scorching moments they ever shared- mainly verbal but sometimes they could start a fire with just one look or lingering touch- there was none hotter then this one. Penelope was practically drooling over him as he moved on the dance floor.

Derek decided to put on a show for her. If his baby girl wanted to see him move then he was gonna really make it worth her while.

It didn't matter that there were other women all over him. He was shaking and gyrating, pulsating with lust, all for his baby girl.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as sweat beaded his brow, music pounded through the air and vibrated against his body, as he got more and more turned on by the blatantly lustful way she gazed at him. This wasn't the first time,not by a long shot, that he got up to dance at the bar and she stayed at the table. But never before did he glance over and see this level of unmasked desire in her eyes as she watched him.

Sure she always looked at him like she wanted him. And he looked at her the same way back. But the look in her eye tonight was more. Amplified. Kicked up ten thousand notches. Way too hot to ignore. Way too tempting for Derek to resist.

Pure lust without all the friendship, devotion, and love that made him shy away. She wasn't looking at him in that sweet, sexy way. That he could deal with but this was making him crazed.

He had no armor for this kind of look.

A _come here, baby, and fuck me hard _look. One that said she didn't give a damn if he, or anyone else, knew that watching him dance got her completely hot, wet and ready.

Just thinking about her being in that state...damn.... he couldn't seem to stop his body from reacting to it. This time she wasn't on the other end of the phone and they weren't at work where they had to be good.

He usually could convince himself that there were plenty of reasons why they were better as just friends and then he could get through another frustrating, horny night. Or he could fuck some other woman and pretend that was just as good as being with Penelope would be.

But tonight....lies and second best weren't gonna cut it.

He was getting hard just looking at her across that crowded bar. Moving his hips and shaking his ass just to get her nice and silky slick for him.

They always knew just how to make each other hot. This time, Derek decided as he moved off the dance floor, they needed to put that heat to good use.

He wanted to get between those creamy, white thighs of hers so bad that he could almost taste her on his tongue. He bet she tasted just as sweet as she looked. And fucked just as dirty as she talked.

Derek licked his lips and did nothing to staunch the hunger in his eyes. Leaning close to her ear, after he made his way to their table, he whispered "You like that, baby girl? My sexy little voyeur. You ready to do more than just stare?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

His deep, sex filled voice sent shivers down her spine. When Derek Morgan seduced a woman she knew she was seduced, that was for sure.

Ever since the day they met they had been playing games but tonight wasn't playing, not for her. She came to the bar right after having the most delicious little shower session where she fantasized about his hands gripping her wet thighs, his dick thrusting deep into her, hitting that spot that no man ever managed to find before, and sending her into a screaming orgasm. Biting his shoulder as she clung to him, soapy and limp, his mouth sucking on her neck as she just hung on for dear life, her legs locked tight around his back.

Such a fucking hot little fantasy.

It was about the millionth one she had about him but this one was especially good and got her especially worked up. She got herself off by rubbing her clit and pinching her nipples but even after her body stopped shaking she was still aching for a better release.

Late for meeting her friends, Penelope had no time to pull out her toys and let her thick, long black dildo take the ache away.

She rushed to get dressed, jumped in Esther and high tailed it to the bar only to walk in on Derek getting his groove thing on with about five different women grinding against him on the dance floor. Just seeing him move like that got her mind thrown back into her earlier fantasy.

She couldn't look away. Couldn't pretend anymore that he was just some hottie friend she liked to tease with her dirty words.

She didn't talk that way to Hotch or Reid, and she sure never had nasty phone sex marathons with JJ or Emily. The reason was pretty obvious: Penelope didn't want to fuck any of them. She wanted to fuck the hell out of Derek though.

Why pretend otherwise? Just because he didn't like commitment?

At this moment she wasn't thinking about commitment, like she had been thinking before and he knew that. No, in this moment, right or wrong, sin or sinfully delicious idea, all she was thinking about was getting that man naked and getting her lips around his dick, his hands grabbing her bare ass, his mouth sucking her nipples till she screeched in pleasure and begged for his mouth to suck her clit just as hard and good.

God, was she horny tonight. And he was the only one she wanted to fuck.

He smelled so good. He was wearing that cologne he brought after she told him she loved the scent. And he looked sexy as all get out in his dark wash jeans and his black sweater that hugged his chest just right to show off the muscles she knew he worked hard to keep sculpted to perfection.

How she wanted to touch those muscles. _Lick_ those muscles. _Lick _his tattoos. She had them all memorized. Watching him play basketball in the summer was all about seeing him with a shirt off- she didn't give a damn about that sport and barely knew who was winning at any given point in time.

But she knew his lion tattoo like the back of her hand. And she knew every inch of that chest he had. She desperately wanted to know every inch of what he hid in his jeans.

Penelope Garcia never knew lust like she knew it over her Hot Stuff. And, God help her, she had to satisfy this endless ache for him. Her sex actually was throbbing....begging for it....making her brain turn off and shut up for once.

Making her bite her bottom lip, look deep in Derek's eyes, and nod. Yeah she was ready to do more than stare at him.

Was he ready to make all her dirty fantasies come true? Or was he just doing what he always did? Leading her to water but not letting her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Garcia, lets go get another round for the table."

"Sure thing, baby."

At the bar Derek ordered some drinks. He leaned against it, with his body angled toward Penelope, and looked down at her. Their eyes held, heat sizzling between them, while he asked "For real?"

"If you move fast enough. I'm not in the mood, sug, to be kept waiting."

A long moment passed "My ride. Ten minutes from now." Throwing some money on the bar he walked out.

Penelope watched him leave and swallowed hard. Her tingling pussy and pebbled nipples said she would be out there in his SUV in nine minutes and fifty nine seconds.

And if all their friends knew what was up then good for them. Right now she really didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. She just wanted to get laid. But only if she was getting it put to her by the hottest, sexiest, funniest, bravest best guy she ever met.

With a smile on her lips she tore her eyes away from the door. In less than ten minutes she would find out if Morgan was really for real this time. He better be. She was way too turned on to forgive him if he backed out now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Two**

**Last week in January 2007**

His breathing was way ragged. He sat with his eyes closed, head laying back against the driver's seat, as he tried to get his heart rate under control.

Fuck!

He was so turned on right now that his head was spinning. Derek wasn't sure if he wanted Penelope to get her hot ass out here right this second so he could rip her panties off and slide her onto his already hard dick or if he wanted her to stay in that bar and let this all go.

His brain said not to use her as a sex object. His body said to fuck her senseless. And his body was winning the war.

His heart? He didn't want to go there and mess this all up. He was way too turned on to look at what that part of him thought about this. That part only wanted to protect his sweet, sensitive baby girl. That part of him made her into an angel who couldn't be touched. That part of him could kindly shut the hell up and stay out of this right now.

He knew he cared about her- way too much to hurt her with casual sex-but he also knew that sex with her would be hotter than he ever had before and, right in that moment after she got him all turned on by watching him while he was dancing, Derek wanted to know the feeling of fucking his baby girl.

He wanted the kind of sex only that hot mama could give him. He wanted her. Just her. Only her. Always her. And he wanted her now, now, now.

Sucking a breath past his clenched teeth he cranked up the heat in the SUV, since it was in the middle of winter, but truth be told he didn't need that warmth. His skin was burning up already.

He chucked out of his coat and looked at the door of the bar. Was she coming or not? And what the hell would he say to her if she did? Lets fuck and just stay friends?

Yeah, that was real romantic. A woman like her deserved better.

"FUCK!"

What the hell was he doing? He was so hard that no blood was in his brain anymore. And yet there was a little voice in his head begging him to not hurt this woman who loved him.

He couldn't be the guy who broke her.

Cradling his head with his hands he let out a groan. God, he had never wanted anybody more than he wanted her right now. And if he was ever gonna commit to any woman it was gonna be Penelope....so what was the problem, really?

He came to the bar tonight looking to hook up, not start a wild love affair, but so what? He was a lucky guy. He fell into something better than a one night stand with some chick who didn't even know if his name was Derek or Darren.

Could he just push past that little ball of fear in his gut and be her man? Could he treat her like he should have been for three years now? Could he just let them have the hot sex and good times they both wanted? Why was he so freaking scared of being happy?

Damn Buford to hell. He wasn't getting in Derek's head another time and ruining another moment. This was his night to finally know what it felt like to be with a woman he could fall in love with instead of just some warm body that got him off.

With his mind made up Derek flipped the radio to a station that was playing love songs and let out a shaky breath as he waited to see if Penelope came to his same conclusion: they needed to get this thing going between them and they needed to get it going right now.

No more games.

Or if she just wanted to stay in the bar where it was safe and she didn't have to risk her heart on a guy who had never offered her more than sweet forehead kisses and phone sex.

He sent her a text: _Baby girl where R U ?_

Looking at the clock on the dash he saw that only six minutes had passed. Derek let out a sexy chuckle. Okay, maybe he was a little eager. He had been waiting on this day nearly three years.

Waiting on his head to clear, waiting on the moment where Buford didn't haunt him quite as bad, waiting on some kind of sign from God, waiting on his heart to be ready. Waiting on the night where he couldn't wait any longer to be with her.

And that night was tonight. Damn, he never enjoyed a dance as much as he did when she was watching him. She made everything so dang hot.

His dick was throbbing with want for his baby girl. She better bring her cute self out here and get in this SUV pronto, or else he might have to go in there and see if he had what it took to charm her right out of her panties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had just set the tray of drinks on the table when her cell buzzed.

Reid asked "Where did Morgan go?"

Emily chimed in with "Let me guess, he found someone to take home between here and the bar and wasted no time getting her out the back door?"

Penelope grinned. "You know how he is. That fox never has to sleep alone if he doesn't want to. There is a line a mile long of women dying to lick him from head to toe....and it forms after me."

Haley laughed, blushing slightly, and then shot her husband a raised eyebrow look. "Honey, don't feel bad," she told Hotch "there is a line at least two miles long to lick you from head to toe."

"Thanks," he said, smiling in the way he only could for her.

Emily told Penelope "Thank you," as she picked up her drink.

"Thank Morgan. He paid before he took off."

Reid said "That was nice of him."

Penelope ignored her drink and said "You know what, lovelies? I think I'm gonna head home too. I had a headache before I came here and I really should have just stayed home and crashed."

Emily complained "Oh, come on! You haven't even had one drink. JJ bailed on us tonight and Morgan already found himself a little one night company to keep him busy. Now you're heading out when you just got here?"

"Sorry. There is really only one cure for a migraine and that's lots of rest. Good night, my sweets."

Everyone told her good night. Reid offered to walk her to her car. She practically had to push him back in his seat, as he spouted statistics about safety in numbers. "I'll be fine. Its still really early and there are security guards out front. Nighty night! See you all on Monday bright and early. Have a great night," she said, as she slipped on her fake fur wrap and hurried away.

Once she was outside the cool winter air hit her. Her mind was filled with conflicting, nerve wracking thoughts: _Don't freak out. This is just sex.... _Just sex? With a man you love. Sure, just sex, that's likely._...Why can't it be just sex? We both know that he's not the type to settle down and that's cool. We can still fuck and enjoy it....._Yeah, that's not gonna mess up your whole friendship. Okay, tell yourself that. You're supposed to be a smart woman...._I need him so bad. I have to have him. He's just too damn fucking hot to walk away from and I'm too horny to do anything but shove his hand between my legs and pray that tomorrow he doesn't act like he barely knows _me.....Be sure you can handle this_.....I've got to have him and its got to be right fucking now!_

As her good sense and her lust fought each other for control Penelope glanced around the parking lot to find Derek's SUV, her body still thumping with white hot desire over her sexy dark, delicious stud muffin.

No man had ever made her this crazy with hunger before. Derek had been doing it since day one. This was past day one thousand.

It was time to fuck him and know how it felt to have him inside of her. Know how he kissed. Know how he tasted. Know how he loved. Know how he sounds when he comes. Know his body from top to bottom. Know the curve of his bare ass. Know the size of his dick. Know the feel of his mouth on her overheated, sweat slicked skin.

Know what it felt like to be taken by him. To take him. To let the sexual power he awoke in her be unleashed. She never felt sexier then when he was sweet talking her. Never felt more turned on. Never got more wet than when his deep, sultry voice was demanding "Baby girl, you better behave or else I'll spank you."

God, nobody got to her like her good buddy Derek. She didn't trust any man like she trusted him. Didn't want to be dirty and kinky with anybody else but him. Didn't want to go another day not knowing what it felt like to have him sucking on her tongue. Didn't want to die one day never having been with him.

Penelope had wanted to sleep with Derek since not long after they met. And now that they stumbled into a night when they were both turned on beyond all reason she planned to take her chance to do what she wanted to do for years now.

All that held them back was that he didn't want a commitment. Well, so what? She could fuck for fuck's sake, she was a grown ass woman after all.

She didn't need roses and candle light dinners. She just needed his hard, toned, taut body naked and pressed against her.

Yeah, that was what she wanted tonight. Love might come one day. Today Penelope just cared about stopping the ache between her legs and she knew Derek could do that for her, better than any other man she knew.

A horn honked. She looked that way. Her eyes fell on his SUV. Time to get this show on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Three**

**Last week in January 2007**

The air was thick in Derek's SUV when Penelope climbed inside. Their eyes held on each other. She could see how his were dark with lust- such a devastatingly sexy look on this man. Her breath was wrenched right out of her lungs, causing her breathing to be shallow and come in breathy gasps.

The heater was blasting in his truck. On any other January night that would feel good but right at that moment she was completely overheated. Penelope dropped her purse on the floor board and shed her fake fur shawl jacket.

Shallowing hard she looked up and into his eyes. He was leaning back and studying her. Penelope reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked at her hand on him for a moment and then he brought his gaze to hers.

She trembled at the intensity in his eyes.

Slowly lifting his hand he tangled it in her blonde curls. Leaning closer their foreheads rested against each other. The only sound in the vehicle was the sound of their breaths, coming hard and fast, desperate sounds from two people desperate to feel loved.

One of his hands caressed her arm while the hand in her hair applied gentle pressure.

They could always stop right now, before they kissed, and laugh this off. Blame it on hormones and alcohol, even if they were both stone sober. But neither were laughing or joking away what they wanted.

Penelope tentatively pressed her lips to his and Derek gently responded to her kiss. They tenderly shared a few short, sweet kisses as they eased into this new territory for them. Her arms looped around his neck right before she broke away a little and whispered "Kissing you was one of my top ten favorite fantasies and you just made it come true."

His tone was very sultry when he asked "What's the other nine, baby?"

"I'll let you know _after_ each time you fulfill one."

He chuckled. "Penelope, you're one crazy, silly woman. Now get back over here."

Derek jerked her against him and started to devour her mouth with hungry, open mouth kisses that had her nearly crawling onto his lap. He eased her back into her own seat and against the passenger window- that gorgeous, hard, sculptured body pressing against her and making her revel in the feeling of all his muscles smooshing against all her curves.

Damn, had anything ever felt as right as kissing Derek? Penelope couldn't remember another man's kisses ever feeling this good.

He moved his mouth to her neck and she arched against him. The sensations coursing through her were so intense and powerful that she didn't know how she'd ever live without this again. Just him kissing on her neck was an addictive feeling. Shivers coasted over her skin, down her spine, up her arms and legs and right through the very core of her, as her panties got damper with every lick of his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Derek whispered, as his hand closed over one breast and she moaned in pleasure, "Do you know how bad I wanna taste you, baby girl? I gotta know how sweet you taste. You wanna give me my fantasy?"

Her hand slid down his chest and then against the bulge in his pants. He jerked against her and bit his bottom lip as she rubbed him. Clutching his shoulders tightly she breathed out "I need you now. Now, Morgan! Please, baby."

His tone was hot and demanding when he told her "Not here. No way, Garcia. I'm taking you home with me."

"Then drive!"

Morgan gave her another kiss and pulled away smiling. "Don't boss me, woman."

She shoved at his chest, playfully, and told him "Get this car in motion and do it quick, Hot Stuff, or else you are getting fucked in the back seat and I better not hear any complaints, you hear me?"

She loved it when he looked like he was about to blush and that is just how he looked after she said that. Derek threw the car in drive and got them out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stopped at a red light. Needing to touch her he reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and laying a kiss on it. "Mmm, pretty baby, you are my number one fantasy too, for sure."

They shared a heated look and then both their cell phones starting going off.

Derek tensed and let out a harsh breath. The light changed and he had to drive.

Shaking her head in misery, Penelope grabbed his phone off the console and looked at it. "Its JJ. We have a case."

"No, Garcia, don't tell me that. Not tonight."

"Sorry, sugar, but it looks like this is just not meant to be."

He gave her a quick, searching look and then jerked his eyes back to the road. At the next intersection he turned and headed back for the bar. His jaw was tense and his body rigid.

His hands gripped the wheel tightly.

Penelope turned down the heat and then stared out the window, retreating into her own head. Just minutes before they were totally connected but now they were both in their own worlds, thinking about what the hell would happen between them now.

Would this kind of chance come around again?

When they reached the bar again Derek told her "You better get your car."

"I'm not a very good Mom. I just abandoned Esther when a hot stud muffin offered me a night I'd never forget."

Derek was in no mood to joke though. He never had been so disappointed and frustrated over missing out on sex in all his life. After he parked his SUV, he said "Garcia...uh....there's no reason we gotta wait for another night at the bar to hook up again. I could give you a private dance anytime you want, baby."

"Derek, I think we both know that by the time you get back from this case whatever we're feeling tonight is gonna wear off."

"Baby girl-"

Penelope got out of the SUV. "It was fun, Hot Stuff. Thanks," and then she walked away, leaving him sitting there for long minutes thinking about how he didn't say or do something right but God help him he had no idea what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Sure he thinks he'll want me just as bad when he gets home_, Penelope told herself as she walked over to her car, _But he won't. All the reasons he made up to not go for me...for us...for the last three years will come back in his head and he'll be over this idea like that. Better I just tell him to forget it right now, instead of wait for him to come back and be all uncomfortable around _me.

Getting in her car she sat there for a minute, her body still hot and heavy with remnants of lust, and shivered, this time in pain and sadness.

They got so close but they were still so far away from all she wanted for them. At least now she knew what his kiss tasted like though. Penelope touched her lips in awe.

A small, very sad, smile came to her lips. She didn't want the kisses they shared tonight to be their only ones but her fear had made her blow him off, before he could blow her off and break her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the next afternoon she was exhausted. She looked it and felt it. Derek came up on her computer screen.

"Garcia, I need you to work your magic."

"Anything for you, handsome."

"Anything?" he flirted.

"Sug, mama is way too tired to play today."

"Sorry to hear that, baby girl. Lets just get this done so we can wrap this up. I know I could use some sleep myself."

"Go."

He told her what he wanted to know and she typed. After filling in some information for him Penelope said "Garcia out."

After she hung up she sat there and thought about how easy it was to fall back into their routines. Even after a fight, not that they fought very often, they always just went back to the way it was, whether they were over whatever happened or not.

And now they did the same. It was so easy and natural. They didn't hardly know how to do anything else but be flirty and friendly with each other. It was a blessing and a curse. Because it would take a whole hell of a lot of pain to get them to stop their banter.....and that meant they could ignore plenty of issues, feelings and problems that raged between them since their banter kept going through the roughest patches, allowing them to pretend all was fine.

But it wasn't fine. She was aching for another kiss and scared she had talked him into giving up on the idea of them ever sleeping together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope decided to spend the night at work, crashing on the couch in her office. She was miserable anyway and didn't have the energy to deal with going home at that point. When she woke up the next morning it was because a security gaurd was in her bunker.

"Ms. Garcia," he said, hesitantly, as he walked inside.

Hearing a strange voice she startled awake. "Oh! Hi!"

He had a florist box. "You have a delivery. Its already been scanned, of course."

"Flowers? For me? Really? Um, okay, well just set them down right over there.....Thanks!"

"Yes, ma'am. Enjoy them."

"Thanks! I will!" She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, smoothed down her hair, and then stood up. Heading over to the florist box she opened them and saw a beautiful purple flower arrangement. "Aw, baby," she whispered as she lifted up the card.

It read: _Thank you very much for giving me my first kiss that ever meant anything in all my life. That offer of a dance is still on the table_.

Penelope smiled widely. She sent Derek a text message: _U R sweet as sugar. Thank you, my love_.

* * *

**Note- **_Penelope's flowers are based on a picture I saw on the Teleflora website. The arrangement is called Lovely in Lavender_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Four**

**Last week in January 2007**

When the team came back from their case they headed straight home from the airfield. The next morning Derek was at work and hadn't seen Penelope around before the 10 am briefing. After that was over he went to his desk and called her.

"Office of the woman who defines both sexy and brilliant. What can I do for you?"

"Garcia," he said with warmth in his tone "are you hiding in your bunker?"

"Just working hard. Are you hardly working?"

"Something like that. Come have coffee with me, girl. Give that beautiful mind a break."

"Give you a thrill is more like it."

"Little bit of the first, a lot of the latter. Its all good, right?"

"Oh, sugar, it is all more than good. Don't tell me your forgot already?"

"Woman, get out here before I come get you."

"I love it when you're forceful, baby. It makes me almost as hot as I was last Saturday in your truck."

"Penelope," he said, dragging out her name "focus. Are you gonna join me for coffee or just go on about how fantastic making fantasies come true can be?"

Sitting nearby at her desk, Emily's head jerked up. She raised an eyebrow.

Garcia answered Morgan "Little bit of the first and a whole hell of a lot of the latter, Hot Stuff."

He laughed as she hung up on him. Derek got up and headed for the break room. He poured two cups of coffee, fixed one how he liked and one how she liked, and was leaning there with his arms over his chest when she showed up. His eyes raked over her. She was wearing pink that day.

It was nearly Valentine's day- a couple of weeks off- and Derek knew that meant his baby girl would be sporting lots of pink and red outfits till the holiday passed.

Derek gave her a long look, happy to see she was glowing, and then he handed her the coffee he fixed. "Good morning, princess."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." She sipped her coffee. "Mmmmm, heaven in a cup."

"I thought I'm your version of heaven on earth?"

"Oh, sweetness, you're heaven in the body of a man. Big difference."

He chuckled. Moving a little closer to her, he asked "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Better than the night before."

He raised an eyebrow.

She went on "I ended up crashing here on my couch. Wasn't in the mood to deal with going home and coming back."

Derek rolled his head on his neck. "This last case was hell. Glad to have it done."

"You made my day brighter with those flowers."

He grinned. "Oh yeah? Cool."

"Your charming lines always work wonders on me," she said, referring to what he wrote on the card:

_Thank you very much for giving me my first kiss that ever meant anything in all my life. That offer of a dance is still on the table_.

He gave her a hurt look."That wasn't a line and by now you should know that, Garcia."

She hitched a thumb over her shoulder. "I should get back to my bunker. Thanks for the coffee."

She left him standing there with a puzzled look on his face. No other woman ever made him feel off balance but her. Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose but he knew she wasn't like that.

Still the effect was the same as if she was trying to mess with his mind. Derek didn't know if they were in a great place or a shaky one. All he knew is he missed her when she went away.

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Penelope got another delivery. This time it was chocolates. The card read:

_I bet you taste sweeter than candy. You're still the fuel for all my fantasies_. _Let me dance for you, baby girl._

As she was reading the card she heard Morgan behind her, in the doorway of her office, "Hey."

She spun around and smiled at him. "You're just encouraging me by feeding my sweet tooth. You could create an insatiable monster that requires more and more sugar to survive."

He raised an eyebrow and then opened his arms. "Look no further, baby."

She laughed.

He walked into the room. "So are you gonna share?"

"The candy or my body?"

"Baby girl, you can just about stop my heart when you ask a question like that. You can keep the candy. I want the second option."

"I just bet you do, angel eyes."

"You know I do, sexy mama."

"We all want a lot of things. Don't mean we get them."

He gave her a pout. "Garcia, you are gonna put me in the hospital, if you keep this up."

She gave him a confused look till it dawned on her what he meant. "I would never, baby."

He gave her a playful look and then said "Hey, just so you know, I do wanna continue what we started but only if you want that just as bad....cause I'm all about keeping my girl happy. So if you want me to back off just say back off and I will." Teasingly he wiggled his head at her "But I'll always be jonesing for a taste, just so you know, baby girl." After a moment he straightened, got serious, and added "No pressure, okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Thank you, Morgan."

"Sure. Well...um....I'm gotta get back to my paperwork. I'll catch up with you later, baby girl, all right?"

"Most definitely. After all, you do owe me a dance and I plan to collect sooner rather than later."

His face lit up. For a second he just smiled at her and then he walked out. Penelope giggled at the cockiness that took over his posture after she said that to him. Her body heated up from head to toe just thinking about how they were gonna kiss again....and so much freaking more.

God, she wanted to know so damn desperately what he looked like naked. What it felt like when he thrust into her. She even wanted to feel him coming inside of her, filling her up, making her feel completely whole for the first time in her life. Loved by someone who knew her body, heart and soul.

The idea of fucking him was so sexy to her. And the idea that it might be more than just a one night stand had her heart racing with excitement.

Derek didn't want to give up on the idea of them and she was starting to think maybe...just maybe....they would become more than one amazing night of shared fantasies acted out with the goal of getting off.

Maybe her man was finally looking to make them something more than just friends. She smiled through the rest of her shift as she thought about that.

XXXXXXXXXX

After exchanging an afternoon full of hot text messages Derek walked into Penelope's office. "Hey there, you gorgeous Goddess."

"Hi, sweet cheeks. You think up any new fantasies you wanna share with mama?"

"I think you've heard enough for one day." He chuckled and leaned against her desk. "You about ready to get out of here?"

"I've been ready since you mentioned whip cream." That was in one of the texts he sent her.

Grinning he said "I know how you love your sugar." Morgan moved so he was standing behind her, bent near her ear and whispered "I'm heading to the bar. Meet me there if you want another dance."

His warm breath on her ear made her shiver. With a sweet kiss on her forehead he left, while Penelope sat there with an ache throbbing through her that only one guy could take away. She didn't ask herself if it was smart to meet up with him that night.

Already her panties were damp just from thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Five**

**Last week in January 2007**

Not even a half hour later, after stopping in the BAU restroom to freshen up a little, Penelope found herself sitting at a table at the bar, her coat and purse resting on a nearby chair. She didn't bother to get a drink. Instead she scanned the crowd for Derek.

Her eyes fell on him as she leaned against the bar. He was already watching her- his eyes dark and probing, filled with hunger and an intensity that had her swallowing hard.

She expected him to get them some drinks but instead he just wove his way through the dance floor, that only had college girls on it because it was a weeknight, and over to Penelope's table. Reaching out a hand he silently asked her to dance with him.

Even though she never had danced at this bar before she took his hand anyway. He must have seen the trepidation in her eyes because Derek raised his hands to cup her face and murmured "No one else here matters, baby girl. All I can see is you and all you need to see is me, okay?"

Slowly, sensually, his body started to move in time with the music. Every sway and grind was like making love standing up and yet he didn't press himself against her. No matter though because her body burned as if he was rubbing against her, setting off all nerve endings, until she was lost in a haze- her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

His hands rested on her hips. Dropping his mouth by her ear he whispered "Oh, Garcia," in a sex filled tone that set her already warm body on fire.

There was no way to resist Derek, not when he was like this, but that was just fine by here. She didn't want to resist a damn thing.

They ended up in the parking lot, pressed against her car, kissing hungrily. Her hands slipped inside his open coat and around his back, pulling him flush against her. She needed that body-to-body contact after having him so close but not against her on the dance floor....after that temptation she needed to feel the real thing....the hard planes of his muscles underneath her fingers and his demanding mouth taking over their kisses in a way that left no doubt he was just as turned on as she was in that moment.

Derek broke their kiss. Penelope whimpered as she felt wind brush over her wet lips. He said "We got to get in out of this cold."

"I'm toasty warm, baby."

He chuckled. "Its below zero out."

"Hadn't noticed."

His eyes danced with amusement, tenderness and hunger. "Penelope....uh....I would like, very much, to take you to dinner tomorrow at," he named a French restaurant she always said she wanted to try but it was too fancy to go there without it being a special occasion. "What do you say, angel?"

She nodded as she tried to speak, her words thick with emotion that she wasn't trying to show but it was there and she couldn't hide it. "Yes, I'd like that."

Smiling happily he caught her mouth in another kiss and then told her "Good deal, girl. Okay, get in this hunk of classic junk-"

"Watch how you talk about Esther."

"And get home, baby. You need out of this cold and I don't want to hear no lip from you, hard head."

She gave him a tender, quick kiss. "Hot Stuff.....come home with me."

He swallowed hard and hugged her close to him. "Baby girl, we could have that date tomorrow, okay? That's just one more day. Hey....we got all the time in the whole wide world, right?"

"You're so sweet-"

"Nah, not hardly. I just know what you deserve."

"Good then come home with me. I'm not asking you a third time so you better jump at this offer." To drive home her point she slipped her hand between their bodies and let her fingers press against his pants and rub along his cock.

He groaned in pleasure and nipped at her ear. "Your wish is my command, baby. Don't ever say your man don't know a good thing when he sees it."

She smiled happily and blushed, over the idea of what they were about to do.

He cupped her face again and told her "You're so beautiful," he gave her a tender kiss "I'm so lucky." Derek stepped away from her. "Okay, for real this time, lets get out of this cold. I'll follow you to your place."

Penelope nodded and shoved her key in the door of the car. Derek placed his hands on her arms, from behind and kissed her neck, "Mmmm, God, I want you so much that I can barely think straight right now. You're making me lose my mind, baby, seriously."

She leaned back against him. "Only fair cause I lose my mind over you about a hundred times every day since we met."

He nibbled on her ear, causing more heat to flood her body, "Mmmm, go, Garcia. I'll be right behind you."

She turned her head and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss that really was not fit for public. "Can't wait."

He grinned. "You gotta cause I'm not making love to you in a parking lot. I already told you that one the other night."

"And I thought you were wild, Morgan," she teased before slipping in her car. "I'll just have to show you what wild really is. You must have been dealing with little girls all this time. Now you've got a real woman to show you what you've been missing out on. I only pray you have the stamina for all the wicked, dirty things I'm gonna do to you."

He gave her the look that she had come to adore: stunned and turned on as all hell. Penelope giggled. She loved leaving him speechless.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Penelope had parked her car in front of her apartment building she got out, stepping from the warm heat of her vehicle into the cold winter night, then glanced down the street, to where Derek was just now parking. Walking onto the sidewalk she waited for him to catch up to her.

Her body was still sizzling with heat from their kisses at the bar and her heart sang over the fact he had asked her out on a date. Now she was a little ashamed to admit, even to herself, how little faith she had before in him wanting to date her, not just fuck her senseless, but there was no way she was gonna be like that ever again.

Derek was hyped over the idea of them getting together and so was she. Neither had expected this week to be the turning point but once they crossed that first line, once she nodded at the bar to tell him yes she wanted more, it had been decided: they were never gonna be able to go backwards again.

The only choice was to slide into the sticky heat that waited for them. There could be no halfway when they wanted each other this bad, and knew each other this well. There could only be full force and that is just how Penelope planned to behave.

If her Hot Stuff wanted to know what it was like to be her man she would show him and, God willing, it would be just what they both fantasized about. Just what they both ached for. Just what they both craved- in and out of the bedroom.

Yes, she was ready and, yes, she was sure.

By the time he reached her on the sidewalk she was practically ready to fling herself on him right there. Derek took her hand in his and led her up to the door of the building. His grip was strong and his movements all reassuring, guiding her up the stairs and to her door.

Every part of her went on high alert as she opened the door, while he wrapped one arm around her waist, grabbed her ass and kissed her neck all at once. Desire ricocheted through her, pooling in between her legs with a throbbing ache.

Reaching one arm up she looped it around his neck, laying her head back on his chest, and let out a moan as his lips found hers. Penelope spun around in Derek's arms and gripped his coat, as their lips stayed on each other, yanking him forward into the darkened apartment. After dropping her purse on the floor, she started to unbutton his coat and push it off him, breaking apart to see what she was doing. When it hit the floor she next started on yanking up his shirt.

That went flying through the air and her mouth rushed to kiss all that fine, firm exposed skin on his chest. With the door still open she flicked at his nipple and he cried "Oh, yeah, baby girl."

All her kisses were frantic and rough, no time for finesse or gentle teasing in that moment. Derek's skin was hot to touch and slightly spicy to taste. Penelope couldn't get enough of him. She jerked off his belt and had her hands on his zipper when he stopped her.

Her lust filled eyes shot up and met his. Reading his gaze she saw that he thought it would be better if the door was closed and locked before she completely stripped off his clothes. That moment released some tension. They both chuckled. Derek wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet, and told her "You're my Goddess!"

She giggled happily and kissed his cheek, as he set her back down. Their eyes met again. Sweet love shone in his gaze, but also this fierce intense desire. It all combined to make Penelope dizzy. She was rooted in place, though she knew she needed to close the door some time soon. There was a draft coming in, making the room cold, though that felt good on her overheated skin.

Derek moved around Penelope, went to the door, closed it and flipped the lock. "Baby, you need an alarm."

She flipped on a light. Letting out a short breath she said "I know."

He turned around and looked at her apartment. Amusement came into his eyes. He had never seen her place before. "This place sure has some kind of something going on, woman."

She giggled. "I like it pretty good, Hot-"

Before she could get the last word out he had closed the distance, snaked an arm around her back, pulled her flush to him and brought his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Six**

**Last week in January 2007**

Penelope was nearly panting with desire as Derek moved away from her to go close her door and lock it. His protective instincts kicked in and he told her "Baby, you need an alarm."

She moved over near the couch and flipped on a lamp then let out a calming breath. "I know."

Derek turned around, shirtless already and looking so damn good she could moan from just the sight of him, and then his took in her apartment decor for the first time. It was eclectic to say the least. "This place sure has something going on, woman."

Giggling happily she told him "I like it pretty good, Hot-" the next word was changed to a moan as he made it across the room in record time, wrapped an arm around her back, tugged her flush to his body and brought his lips down to her.

She whimpered against his lips as emotion rocked her down to the depths of her being.

Pulling back, Derek got her out of her coat, demanding "Off," as he tugged it away from her body, down her arms and onto the floor it went.

To say she was dazed would be really understating it. Just the look in his eye- so smoldering hot- was stunning her. He was so damn beautiful and the love in his eyes so amazing. Add that to the overwhelming lust staring at her....mirroring her own...it made her lose the ability to think.

Picking up each one of her hands he stripped off the pink wool gloves she had on, dropping them to the ground, with a tender grin on his lips. Derek murmured, with lightness in his tone but also plenty of desire, "We're getting there, Garcia," talking about how she was slowly losing her clothes.

That prompted her to start unbuttoning her shirt but he stilled her hands, telling her "Let me, girl."

Slowly he undid each button, bending to kiss every patch of exposed skin, and then turned her around and pulled the shirt down her arms. He looked down at her breasts, clad in lace, and then nibbled on her ear. "God, your curves are just too freaking perfect, baby girl."

Just that one sentence from him did more to make her feel okay about herself than the last almost three years of flirting had done.

Derek unzipped her skirt and pushed it down. Penelope kicked off her high heels. Easing her hair to the side he kissed the back of her neck and then worked his way down her spine until he hooked his fingers in her pantyhose and worked them down her legs, kissing her legs and he kneeled behind her, helping her out of them.

Penelope turned around. Derek lay a tender kiss on her stomach. She caressed his head and whispered "Baby."

Their sweet moment was swept away in wave of lust as Derek rose to his feet. Cupping her face he gave her a hungry kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth for him and then sweeping his tongue through her mouth as if he wanted to possess every last inch of her.

She was jerked against him, his leg slipping between her legs, and felt how hard his cock was. The steaminess of that moment, both of them barely dressed, kissing with a ferocity they had never known before kicked her temperature up even higher. Her nails dug into his back as she clung tight to him. He bent her back slightly so he could lick at the swells of her breasts. His strong arm kept her from feeling like she was about to fall backwards. Penelope titled her head back and let herself get lost in that moment.

Eyes closed she revealed in the feeling of Derek kissing above her bra and moaned lustfully when he licked at her lace clad nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. The deep pull he took on it had her feeling that all the way to her wet, dripping center.

She rubbed against his pant clad leg, trying to ease the ache between her thighs, all the while whimpering against his lips. Breaking their kiss Derek led her a few steps to the couch. He sat down and she straddled his lap, their mouths naturally finding each other again. Soon her bra was laying on the floor, his hands were tangled in the back of her hair, and his mouth was licking and sucking away at her large, full, heavy breasts. The pink pebbled nipples being rolled between his fingers as he alternated back and forth on which breast got to be sucked till both were red and slippery.

Penelope could feel the hard ridge of Derek's dick pressed against her. But the clothes still separating them- her panties, his pants and underwear- were torturing her. She wanted to feel him sliding against her wet heat.

"Oh, Derek,"she breathlessly moaned, grinding against him.

He cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss, his tongue thrust powerfully into her mouth, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts mashed against his chest, setting off shockwaves at the feel of her sensitive nipples brushing his rougher skin.

"Mmmm," she said as she broke away from him and stood up, grabbing his hand, before adding "come on, baby," in a desperate tone. He gave her one long, lust filled hooded eye stare before he got up and they hurried to the bedroom. Just past the doorway Derek spun her around and brought her into another kiss. Walking her backwards her knees hit the bed and they went down together, lips still joined.

He rolled over on his back and brought her on top of him.

Penelope kissed down his chest, flicking at his nipples and circling them before licking at them with long strokes, then moved down till she could work on getting his shoes, socks and then pants off him.

Derek sat back up, stopping her from stripping off his last piece of clothes, and thrust his fingers into her hair again, holding her head still so he could give her another sensual, slow kiss and then ease her onto the bed. Moving away from her he went to get a condom out of his wallet, while Penelope took off her glasses and underwear. When he turned back she was underneath a purple sheet, looking sexy as hell with her messy hair and lusty eyes.

Penelope ordered him, with slight teasing in her tone, "Less staring, more kissing, Hot Stuff."

With a grin he came down onto the bed, over the sheet, and trapped her beneath him. Looking down at her he said "I'll never give you a reason not to trust me, okay? I'll always be good to you." He gave her a quick kiss. "Always take care of you." Another short little sensual kiss where he sucked on her bottom lip. "Always cherish you." He kissed her again. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so gone for you. You know that, right?"

Slipping his hand under the sheet that was twisted around her legs his fingers slid between her thighs and he softly caressed her, making her let out cries of pleasure that were years in the making, and then he slipped a single finger into her.

"Ohhh, Derek!"

"Sweet, sweet, girl," he murmured before kissing her. Soon another finger was inside of her and she was lifting her hips up to meet his thrusting fingers. The pent up desire all centered in that one place, growing more and more intense, building and building till he brushed her clit and then circled it.

Penelope gasped and then let out a long moan, her back arched and her eyes pressed tightly closed, as her walls clenched. She flooded his fingers with juices.

He raised his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. A small grin curved his lips. "So sweet." Then he kissed her before rolling on his back. Derek slipped off his underwear, then slid on the condom, while Penelope eyes locked on him as he did this. Her breath caught at the sight of his thick, engorged cock.

He got under the sheet, turned toward her, reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

There was something perfect in the feel of her smooth legs tangling with his hairy ones. All their fears that they carried for years dissolved into the air as Derek moved over Penelope. He kissed her forehead and then asked "You wanna be mine?"

"God, yes!"

"That's what I wanna hear, baby girl." He thrust into her.

The feel of having him inside of her was overwhelming. She clung to him as tears flooded her eyes. They shared a desperate kiss, as he stayed still inside of her, and when he started to move she whispered against his ear "And you're mine, handsome," and then pressed a kiss against the spot right under his ear. "Just like it should be, baby. This is how it should be."

Her world was concentrated on the feel of him stroking into her and pulling nearly all the way out before stroking in again....she couldn't imagine ever letting another man do this to her after having Derek inside of her.

She tightened her legs around his and kept their bodies as firmly pressed together as she could manage. Penelope knew she would never want to give Derek up again after tonight.

For all the time while they made love she let herself believe he'd never want to give her up either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strike A Match**

**Chapter Seven**

**Last week in January 2007**

As she came awake that morning Penelope could feel Derek's weight on the bed next to her. She reached for him, before opening her eyes, and her hand landed on his chest.

A low rumble in his chest came before his soft laugh. "Yeah, it was all real, Garcia. Not some hot little sex dream you cooked up in that dirty mind of yours."

Her eyes fluttered open. He was propped up an elbow, looking very comfy and like he had been watching her sleep. She tried not to feel too self conscious but she was very aware she was completely naked and so was he, both under the same sheet. She snuggled down a little and gulped.

"Morgan.....morning."

Grinning he gave her a quick kiss. "Morning, princess. Now this is how I like to wake up. For once I don't have to count the minutes till I see you walking through the bull pen."

That made her smile and relax. Her eyes lit up. "It is pretty fantastic to have easy access, huh, Hot Stuff?"

"Pretty fantastic?" He raised an eyebrow. "More like completely incredible." Derek bent and kissed her shoulder. "Addictive." He kissed along her shoulder to her neck. "Mmm. Best morning I've ever had. What about you?"

"Well...."

He tickled her for messing with him. "What was that, hard head?"

"Well, I don't know..."

He tickled her some more as he squirmed around. "Huh? Try that one again!"

"There was that time..."

"Woman! Hush that mouth." Derek caught her lips in a kiss. He ended up with her under him. Looking down he said "We're gonna be late for work."

Penelope grinned. "Good mornings take time, baby."

"Damn right they do," he said as he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the 10 am briefing Hotch asked, right after he walked in, "Where's Morgan?"

Reid answered, with a puzzled expression, "I don't know. Maybe he called in sick."

"Hmm," Hotch said "lets get going, JJ. I'll look into where Morgan is after we're done here."

Over an hour later Derek knocked on Hotch's door. "Hey, sorry I missed the briefing."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

Derek grinned widely. "Great."

"Talk to JJ about the latest cases she's presented. There's nothing pressing right now."

"Cool."

"Morgan.....I did notice you weren't the only one late today."

"Yeah."

"We can't afford to be down two people, you understand that, right?"

"It won't happen again."

"I really do hope that is a promise you are capable of keeping."

"Hotch, don't worry about it. I won't let it affect the team."

"Good." With a nod, Hotch ended the conversation.

Derek was in too good of a mood to worry about Hotch's concerns. Yeah it would be hard to drag himself away from Penelope on certain mornings but Derek would have to force himself because the team needed him. It was just that this morning was too special to let anything else come first.

This was the morning where they made slow, sweet love and Derek convinced Penelope not to worry about him changing his mind about them. He was all in.

Tonight would be their date and his first chance to properly romance his baby girl. He planned to do it right. Dress up, bring her flowers, open car doors, order champagne, hold her hand and promise that this was just their first date of many years of dates.

He couldn't get the grin off his face that day for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Valentine's Day 2010**

Derek wore only boxers as he sat on their bed with his back against the headboard. A grin curved his lips as he watched his wife doing a sexy strip tease for him.

They had just got off work, at around ten at night, after a long case. Even though they were both tired it didn't matter because neither intended to miss this holiday.

The bass in the music thumped through the air and reverberated in his body. He felt himself growing harder and harder as Penelope swayed her hips to the beat of the song, slowly losing her clothes little by little, and let her hands rub her stomach and breasts.

Her eyes were filled with intense heat. She looked like a lioness stalking her prey. He loved how she grew more and more sexually adventurous as time went on. There was still no other woman who could turn his eye. He only saw his baby girl and she was more than enough to keep his blood pumping hot through his veins.

As Penelope put on her show she moaned "Oh, Hot Stuff, I need you so bad," and then her hand slipped into her panties.

Derek swallowed hard. Damn, she always did pull out something to make him go dizzy. This woman never failed to blow his mind.

Watching her stroke her own sex had him ready to grab her and yank her onto the bed but that wasn't their deal. He was supposed to watch till the song ended.

But the time it did she had her panties off, her foot hiked up on the bed and was rubbing her clit, getting near a climax. As soon as the song ended Derek got up and pressed her back on the bed, kneeled near the edge, and replaced her finger with his mouth.

She locked her legs around his head and came screaming "Oh my God, baby!"

Derek stood up, stripped off his boxers, brought her legs over his shoulders and drove into her. They were trying to make a baby lately and he liked the idea that maybe it would be tonight. Every time they made love he thought about how he told her he'd never want this....marriage, kids, forever....and how it was all he wanted now. All he counted on. All he loved most.

His baby girl made him a believer.

They would be sharing sexy dances together till the day one of them died. Of that Derek Morgan had no doubts. And he would be loving every blissful, sexy second with his curvy, perfect baby girl.

Later he held her close and she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. "Now this is how you spend Valentine's day. Naked with a Goddess."

She smiled and a long moment passed. A thought hit her. She lifted her head and asked "Did you take out the garbage?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckled and kissed her quiet. "Hush with that, woman. Don't you hear me saying I love you?"

"I love you too, Derek. Now go take out the garbage."

"Yes, baby girl. Anything you say." He slapped her ass as he left the bed. The look she gave him said he'd be getting paid back with an ass slap of his own when he least expected it.

He could hardly wait to get back to bed. Derek knew he'd spend the rest of his life feeling like that. Every time he went away from her he ached a little inside till he could get back by her side.

Even when he was just going to let their dog out, take out the garbage, or go across a crowded bar to buy her a drink. The only place that felt right and like home was being next to his baby girl.

Some things just can't be denied and Derek Morgan gave up trying to fight loving her long ago, as he sat in his SUV outside a bar and let go of the hold that a man who never should have been in his life had on him for way too long.

And there had been Penelope, ready with loving arms to make the pain fade away and replace it, like she always did, with sweet, perfect love.

_(It's just the way that you love me  
-in the heat of the night._

_  
It's just the way that you love me, baby.  
It's just the way that you love me-_

_when you're loving me right._

_  
It's just the way that you love me, baby.  
It's just the way that you love me-_

_and the things that you do._

_  
It's just the way that you love me, baby.  
It's just the way that you love me-  
make me crazy for you._

_  
It's just the way that you love me) (Paula Abdul)_

THE END


End file.
